<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extend Your Tongue by ImaLittleInsane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182573">Extend Your Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLittleInsane/pseuds/ImaLittleInsane'>ImaLittleInsane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Tongue Sucking, Turians have long Tongues, Using his Alien nature to my Advantage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLittleInsane/pseuds/ImaLittleInsane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has a long-ass tongue, and Shepard wants to try it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extend Your Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was on google looking up turian tongues, researching for my Fanfic, Marked II: Evolution, since it has an oral sex scene. I saw this amazing comic on Instagram illustrating what his tongue could do. Then I saw more images of a long tongue turians! Then Birds. I have no shame! I. Was.Down!</p><p>And now you have this gem! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has he went down on you yet?”</p><p>Shepard spits her drink out of her mouth, looking at her friend, Jack, with wide eyes. She knew who ‘he’ is and knew what ‘went down on you’ mean; and she was shocked.</p><p>“What…what,” is all she could say, as her friend laughs her ass off.</p><p>Jack grins, “You know exactly what I mean! Did you and birdman have nice oral sex?” She asks again, trying to contain her giggling.</p><p>“That is highly inappropriate.” Miranda rolls her eyes, “But a good question.” She whispers, behind her drink.</p><p>Shepard turns to Miranda with her eyes wide, wanting to die right here. Her friends are horrible!</p><p>“See, even the cheerleader wants to know.”</p><p>“I will not talk about my sex life with you two!” Shepard shouts, walking over to the bar to grab some water and downing it within seconds, it was getting really hot in here.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Shep, I’m curious too,” Kasumi asks, popping out her tactical cloak.</p><p>Shepard turns around, glaring, “If you all could not! That would be great!” Her face was hot, and her body hotter. The thought of him going down on her replays repeatedly in her mind, taunting and teasing her.</p><p>“Aw, so it’s a yes then?" Jack grins, "How does it feel?" </p><p>Shepard looks at her and pours liquor into her cup, and downs it, trying to ignore every single person in the lounge.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be really wet and slick?" Miranda chimes in, "When aroused their tongue salivate, unless he's not aroused, then it would just be dry tongue." She crosses her legs, "I wouldn't want dry tongue in my privates. I command you, Commander." </p><p>With a smile, Miranda gave her a toast, drinking more of her drink. Shepard, was shakily taking another drink. </p><p>"Well, Shep would have a wet slit, so, she wouldn't ha-"</p><p>"No! He hasn't!" She shouts and they look at her, "Now, could we stop talking about Garrus going down on me. Let's drink for a successful mission on Cronos Station." She drinks, "God knows I need it," She grumbles.</p><p>"You are way too tense, Shepard, this is why you need Garrus to loosen you up!” Jack laughs, clutching her side, as Shepard glares at her for bringing back the damn topic.</p><p>"Can turians even give an oral job? Maybe on other turians or even Qurians, but they have different protein intake." Miranda starts.</p><p>“Shit, I mean a nice good lick is fine, I guess. As for a blowjob, yeah, that’s a huge no, no.”</p><p>Kasumi giggles, "You also have medication and a doctor on the ship if anything goes bad!" She calls out, under the gamehead, playing a game while listening to the conversation.</p><p>Shepard sighs, taking another drink from the fridge, “I hate you all.”</p><p>“Technically, turians don’t need to give blowjobs,” Tali giggles, drinking more of her alcohol, and finally chiming in.</p><p>“No, shit! That’s what I said,” Jack rolls her eyes at the drunk Qurian, crossing her arms.</p><p>“No, no, you said, they can’t give blowjobs!” She giggles, “I said, they don’t neeeeeed to, cause I heard they have longggg tongue.” She using her hand to size the difference.</p><p>Jack gave her a questioning look, “Wait, really?”</p><p>Shepard’s brain starts to run wild at what Tali said; she never notices Garrus has a long tongue. That’s impossible! Right?</p><p>“What are you talking about, Tali?” She asks, curious at what she was saying.</p><p>Miranda looks at Shepard, “You never knew this?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No,”</p><p>“How do you guys kiss? Is it without tongue?” Kasumi pops out of the gamehead to ask.</p><p>Shepard bit her lips, “We kiss, just different. It’s a bit awkward, but we got a handle on it.” They all look at her, waiting, she glares, “Yes, we use tongue! But, I've never noticed it was long! It was just a regular tongue!”</p><p>Tali giggles, “He’s shy, Shepard. You have to tell him to do it.” She sighs, “Wish I had a turian to do it.”</p><p>“Tell him to do what exactly?” She tilts her head.</p><p>Tali giggles again, “Extend his tongue out, duh!”</p><p>****</p><p>Shepard was in the shower, sitting on her shower bench. The conversation from a few hours ago with her friend plays in her mind like a damn movie. She couldn’t get the thought out of her mind. The picture was clear as day!</p><p>
  <em>“Tell him to extend his tongue!”</em>
</p><p>The door opens, and she jumps up with her eyes wide. His back was turned away from her, and she watches him take his clothes off with a sigh.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers and he hums in her direction, turning around and walking towards the shower.</p><p>He looks at her, “Hey,” He said, leaning down to kiss and take her in his arms.</p><p>She sighs in his kiss, enjoying the feeling and warmth of his body consuming her. Her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer, and she felt his tongue. A small moan escapes her mouth as his tongue touches hers. It was slick, against her own tongue, and felt normal. Maybe Tali is wrong, she was drunk, probably was thinking of a different race.</p><p>She brushes his fringe lightly, earning a growl, and she giggles as his hand cups her ass. The kiss starts to get more passionate, hot, and it was beginning to get her going. Her legs wrap around his waist, and he shoves her against the wall, his hand holding her up by the ass.</p><p>She could feel his erection, begging to enter her slick, hot core. He begins to rub his length against her wet outer lips, before using one of his hands to guide inside with a sigh.</p><p>Feeling him enter her, she gasps, pulling her head away from the kiss, and onto the wall. She didn’t know how much she wanted this until he was finally inside of her.</p><p>His head goes to her neck and starts to licks her neck, causing her to moan his name. Slowly, his hips move, building the heat within her. She whimpers for him to go faster, but he goes slower, wanting to tease.</p><p><em>Asshole</em>, she thought, until he nips her neck as if he heard her. She groans at the pain and pleasure from the bite. His body was hot, and wet from the shower hitting his body. Continuing to play against her neck, he uses his tongue to lick, tasting the water dripping down her body. Not wanting to wait any longer, he pulls back and then slams into her.</p><p>She cries out, as he roughly took her body. She praises and encourages him to keep going, hitting her g-spot aggressively. The heat in her lower stomach was building higher and higher. Her breath hitches, as she bounces up and down on the wall, arching her back from the pleasure after each thrust.</p><p>He looks at her and his eyes told her how much he was enjoying her face. How flush she looks as he takes her, claiming her as his. She saw the cocky look in his eyes, and felt shy all of a sudden, looking away from his look.</p><p>“Look at me,” He rasps, and she does, feeling the intense look in his eyes. She was so close, and she could feel it. He groans quietly, leaning forward and taking her lips into a hot kiss.</p><p>She opens her mouth, feeling his tongue slip inside. Their tongues move harshly against each other, fighting to see who could win against this battle. It was awkward, it was hot, and it was sloppy, but she didn’t care. This kiss is just what she likes, and she moans, wanting more.</p><p>“Extend your tongue,” She groans into the kiss, and to her surprise, he did.</p><p>His tongue starts to get longer within her mouth, winning the battle and overtaking hers. Her eyes clutch tightly as she takes it deep in her mouth, feeling even hotter than before. He was fucking her with his tongue, and it was driving her insane, his taste is making her drunk.</p><p>She starts to suck as if she was sucking his cock that was still slamming into her. He groans, fucking her harder and faster. His tongue flicks into her mouth, hitting the roof of her mouth, then the inside of her cheeks, and soon grabbing her tongue, pulling.</p><p>She was salivating out of her mouth as he pulls, using his tongue to circulate her smaller tongue. She was trembling at his expert tongue play, leaving her dazed and dizzy with want for it. Her obsession was starting to form as he continues.</p><p>Suddenly, he was crashing. Slamming into her tight pussy harshly, not able to stop himself from cumming deep into her. She screams with his tongue deep in her mouth, cumming along with him.</p><p>Slowly, he pulls his tongue from her mouth, and she weakly tries to grab it back with her own tongue. He pulls back away from her, breathing heavily with his extended tongue out of his mouth, salivating, as his cock softens, retracting back inside his slit.</p><p>Placing his hand against the wall, he watches her shaking and trembling body. Feeling nervous after what they just did, he slowly brings his tongue back inside his mouth, and she watches with intense curiously.</p><p>Garrus coughs, and turns back towards the water, washing his hot body. Shepard just stares at his back, remembering the taste of his long tongue inside her mouth.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He said nervously, turning his head towards her slightly.</p><p>She nods, shakenly went for her soap. Washing her body, she starts to think of all the things he could do with that tongue, to her of course. The length was amazing; the girt was a damn gift from heaven.</p><p>
  <em>“Has he went down on you yet?”</em>
</p><p>Jack’s questions play continuously in her mind, and now she can’t get it out. The questions were hitting her body on another level, asking her body if she wants that long-ass tongue to go down on her.</p><p>She starts to breathe unevenly, and Garrus took notice, his eyes wide. Rushing out of the shower, he starts to panic, searching through the medical cabinet.</p><p>She blinks, “Honey, what are you doing?” She tilts her head.</p><p>“For the antihistamine! You shouldn’t have ingested!” He screams, “Where the hell is it!” Grabbing a small bottle.</p><p>Her eyes went wide, “Wait, Garrus!” He quickly rushes to her side and injects her with the clear liquid.</p><p>He gave a sigh of relief, “There, shit.” Rubbing his face, he looks at shock expression, “I’m sorry, honey. I shouldn’t have…I don’t know what came over me when I used my tongue.” He starts to ramble in nervousness, feeling awkward about the situation.</p><p>When she starts to giggle, and then proceed to laugh. He stares at her, blinking, and wondering why she was laughing hysterically.</p><p>“Shepard?” He narrows his eyes, wondering what the hell is going on.</p><p>She giggles, “I’m fine, Garrus, you do know we don’t have to take shots like crazy right?”</p><p>“Still, I shouldn’t have used my tongue like that.” He sighs, “Dr. Mordin said not to…ingest.” He sheepishly said.</p><p>Shepard bites her lips, “But, I did and I’m fine.” Wanting not to think too hard about it, and more about his tongue, she smiles, “Garrus, honey,” He looks at her weirdly, “Love of my life.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Look, don’t tease me for saying that line.”</p><p>She touches his shoulder, giving him a peck on the mouth. Looking into his confused eyes, and kept smiling as her mind goes wild. Hopefully, this doesn’t kill him.</p><p>“Think you can go down on me?”</p><p>****</p><p>Shepard was shaking in anticipation as she watches him move around their room. He’s preparing, looking on his omni-tool on how to go down on her. She told him he doesn’t have to be an expert, as this was their first time, but he insisted.</p><p>They prepared for this adventure together.</p><p>Medical supplies? Check.</p><p>Doctor Chakwas on call? Check.</p><p>Is there wetness between her thighs, as she waits desperately for him to just stick his long tongue inside and make her scream? Check.</p><p>She sighs in a needy way, “Please, honey, just…go with it. Have you never gone down on turian women before?”</p><p>He pauses and looks over at her, “Well, yes, but you are not turian. You are human.” He looks stressed.</p><p>She frowns, “Forget it then. I don’t want to keep stressing you out about this, while there is The Reaper War.” She sighs, "Plus, with Cronos Station's mission, I want us on the field stress-free." She sits up and looks for her clothes, “Let’s just not worry about it, okay?”</p><p>She feels his arm on her waist, spinning her around, “No, let’s do this.” His mandible twitch, “I’m stressed, yes, but I can see your wear and tear. If this could help in any way, let me.” He whispers.</p><p>She smiles, “I…okay.” Feeling excited she jumps onto the bed and goes back into her previous position. Slowly, she opens her legs for him, and he stares at her.</p><p>“Wow,” He whispers, climbing onto the bed, and curiously, starts to open her lower lips. He fingered her before, but this is for a different play.</p><p>Shepard tenses up from his hands, but remains still, not wanting to spook him. He looks at her, quietly huffing, and her mouth slightly ajar at the anticipation. Looking back at her glistening sex, his tongue takes a quick lick.</p><p>Her breath hitches and she twitches, her knees shaking where the bend. He looks back at her and does another quick lick. Seeing her reaction, he continues with his quick licks, watching her gasps and coo.</p><p>She was going to tell him to enjoy her clit, but he was already on it. Taking his tongue, he starts to lick at her clit, this time it wasn’t quick licks, but a long stroke, aiming only for her pulsating clit. She starts to whimper, and he adds pressure, causing her to bite back a moan, clutching the sheets.</p><p>Pulling away, he adjusts his body, his mind quickly learning about his lady. She gave him a flushed look, gasping and shaking, waiting for his next move.</p><p>His eyes changing as he grabs her knees to keep her open for him. Leaning his head down, he greedily begins his journey.</p><p>His tongue was slick with want, mixing with her own wetness. Paying attention mostly to her clit, he licks and wraps his tongue around, pulling at the clit. She thrusts her hips to his face at the sensation. Not wanting to give the clit all the attention, Garrus lips at her trembling walls, from the outer and towards the inner walls, his tongue above her hole.</p><p>He didn’t enter her, not yet; he wants to savor the taste her pooling pussy gives him. Gripping her legs, he pushes them back towards her chest. Giving her pussy a long slow lick, causes her to tremble under him, and he enjoys this.</p><p>She was always so hard, and assertive among everyone, but right now, she was venerable. Open only for him, in more ways than one.</p><p>Her pussy was soft and delicious, a taste he never thought to want, until now. His tongue laps at the juices coming out of his beautiful lover. Without thought, he sticks his finger inside, and she grips the bed tightly, moaning his name loudly.</p><p>Looking at her, his hand reaches for her jiggling breast, squeezing and rubbing her nipple, as he focuses on her pulsing clit with his tongue. His finger wonders her tight pussy, roughly pumping into her.</p><p>Shepard bits her finger, thrashing her head from side to side, as her body trembles at his hands, and tongue.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers as he continues to lick and play with her clit, “Garrus!” She gasps, and he looks at her not say anything. Swallowing she gave him eyes to stop.</p><p>He pulls away, “Did I mess up?” He asks, his mouth dripping of his and her wetness. She stares at him and licks her lips. Bending her body, she kisses his mouth and licks the wetness, tasting herself, and him.</p><p>His tongue touches hers in the kiss, and he goes to push his body on top of hers, expecting to have sex; but she stops him.</p><p>“Shepard?”</p><p>She grins, “You’re not done yet, big guy.” Her hand reaches down and opens her lips wide giving him a clear view of her drenched hole, dripping with her essence.</p><p>He chuckles and leans down to continue. While licking her again, and planning to stick his finger into her again, but once again, she stops him.</p><p>Tilting his head at her, she heavily breathes, “I want you to go deeper,” She whispers, and he dips his tongue into her wet hole; they both groan, at the feeling and taste.</p><p>She drops on her back, arching her back slightly, and moaning his name. His tongue was spinning around inside of her, but she knows, he can go deeper.</p><p>“Extend your tongue,” She whimpers, and her hips thrusts in the air, feeling his tongue reaching deep inside of her like a cock. She punches the bed, grabbing the sheets, and twisting it as she gasps for air. Her toes curls as her heart races, Garrus was fucking her with his tongue, and it felt like heaven.</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes!” She screams, as he pumping deep inside, curling and twisting his tongue for maximum pleasure. It was thick and long, and the best feeling she could feel right now.</p><p>He groans at the taste of her inner walls, becoming addicted to the taste. Her hands were on his fringe, massaging it with her nail, causing him to grunt in desire. Twirling his tongue again, he felt her jerk away from him. With a rough pull, she was back into the position he wants her in so he could take her deeply.</p><p>She starts to hump onto his tongue, squeezing her hard nipples, and looking at him with his long-ass tongue deep inside of her. She was flying; she was actually flying at the feeling of her lover's tongue. He couldn’t suck or kiss like humans, but his tongue made up for it. His tongue was a fucking gift from the gods!</p><p>Quickly, she starts to rub her clit, getting closer to the edge. Garrus huffs, feeling his body getting hot, as her walls squeeze his pumping tongue. He could tell she was close, and begins to speed up. He pumps faster while twisting his tongue at every chance, making sure to reach as deep as possible inside of her.</p><p>She was seeing stars, as her body builds to the end.</p><p>Time slows and she screams his name, grabbing the sheets for dear life, as she cum onto her lover long thick tongue.</p><p>Twitching, and jerking her body, Shepard lays there with her eyes wide open, staring at the stars looking back at her. Garrus continued to pump inside of her, but much slower, taking in her juices.</p><p>When he was finished, he pulls back and her eyes were on him, watching his tongue retract back into his mouth.</p><p>She was limp, but was still amazed; breathing hard at what her lover just did to her body.</p><p>“Well, I’m not dead yet, so, looks like the medication worked.” He said, climbing next to her, “Although, if you wake up, and I am dead, just know,” he nips her neck, “It was worth it. Ten out of ten would drink again.” He chuckles, brings the sheet over their bodies.</p><p>Shepard rolls her eyes, turning on her side, “Honey,” He grabs her waist, pulling her towards him, humming, “If we survive this war. Remind me to buy Jack something when we're the Citadel again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to get this out of my system. Don't care if there is no logical way for Garrus to eat her out without dying, or Shepard to ingest his saliva without dying! I did it anyway! Ya can't stop me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>